Coalition of Paragons (coalition)
Coalition of Paragons was formed after the GA was dissolved. The remaining large alliances decided to continue on together and reformed as the Coalition. CoP was disbanded upon when DD left due to reasons not known to SGW, however, it was stated by many members of CoP that the war kept them together a little longer. Terms and Conditions of Membership CoP New Alliance Membership Policy *1. Any new alliances wishing to join the CoP must achieve at least an 90% Yes vote to be allowed in by the CoP Leadership Body. Be advised that this Pact applies to both Main and Ascension. *2. Any new alliance wishing to join the CoP must also hold or be under a total membership number of 120 Members in total. This is a total count of all members between Primary, Secondary, and any group factions that may exist. This will also be in effect at all times while a member of CoP. *3. Any new alliance wishing to join the CoP that has membership in another coalition, confederacy, faction or other of the same sorts will be deemed to be considered part of the Parent Alliance within the said group and will abide by CoP New Alliance Membership Policy Rule #4 even if they represent a third or more team of that said alliance. *4. An advisory CoP Leadership Body made up of 2 members from each of the Core ALLIANCES in the CoP will be the voting body in all CoP issues. Alliances that carry a multitude of Teams under them and have multiple teams in the CoP are also restricted to 2 Votes no matter the number of teams they consist of. Prime examples of this would a Primary and Secondary Teams, Empires, Coalitions, or Confederacies. Each Primary Team is allowed to appoint their own 2 Voting Members. (Please Note if someone else is voting other than the leaders the leaders of the said alliance will not have access to the CoP Leaders Forum. Only Voting Members will have access) *5. Each Group will also be allowed to have 1 Representative that would act soley as their teams liason to the other member alliances of the CoP. *6. All current treaties and agreements made by alliances within the Pact with outside alliances are superceded by the CoP Pact. So if one of the Pact members have a peace treaty with an enemy alliance of another pact member, if it comes to war, the peace treaty automatically becomes null and void. *7. All Alliances must maintain a universal team wide "tag" in ascension to ensure there are no mishaps because of confusion. (i.e. {DD} represents DD and D12 members in ascension DD does not) *8. Each Member alliance will be required to have at least 1 member active in the CoP Intel Unit. This Units Purpose will be explained more in detail in person. *9. This is not a merging of the alliances, but a PACT to ensure domination. It is a pact based on trust and to maintain the welfare of every individual member of the alliances part of the PACT.Coalitions of Paragons Forum CoP Member Policy *1. No attacking/ massing/ sabbing of other CoP members. If someone is attacked by another member, he or she is to report it to their elected representatives. *2. In the event of war, all CoP members MUST help, unless the alliance at war requests no interference. War decisions shall be made by all CoP Alliance Leaders. No decision shall be official until all CoP Leaders have voted or 24 hours has passed since the intital war request was made on the forums. When one CoP Alliance is at a state of War members from other CoP alliances are welcome to engage the enemy at will. *3. All New members added to the individual alliances are to be reported weekly to the other leaders of the Pact, to enable screening. This is to avoid the problems of someone joining one alliance in the Pact, while they are in conflict with other alliances of the CoP. All new potential members shall be listed for a period of 1 week ensuring their are no protests from other alliance leaders. If there is no vote on the new member called for in the said 1 week that person is cleared. If a vote is called for, the vote shall remain open for a period of 24 hours. After the 24 hours majority decision will be carried on the persons membership status. *4. The transfer of CoP personnel between member alliances is allowed, but only as long as the leaders of both alliances involved agree. This also forbids a CoP member leaving one alliance to join another CoP alliance, thus circumventing getting his alliance leaders approval. In the event a former member of a CoP alliance wishes to rejoin another after leaving their primary alliance this person shall comply with CoP Member Policy #3. *5. Sharing of intelligence / recons to be available to the member ALLIANCES in the pact. These can be posted within the CoP Forums. *6. All members are required to keep their forum account name the same as their ingame main name (in the event ascension name is different members are required to add their ascended name in thier profile in the appropriate field) *7. Attacking of officers of CoP members. The terms of the CoP Pact relates to its member alliances and members only. Any officer of a CoP member that is not a CoP member is not protected by this pact. Those members are open to farming from CoP members however no massing or raiding shall be comitted unless cleared with the officers commander first.Coalitions of Paragons Forum Member Alliances *Omega Allegiance / Alpha Allegiance *Dirty Dozen / D12 *THE DARK DOMINIUM / Dark Dominium II Omega External Links *http://omegaallegiance.com/ Omega Allegiance Website *http://omegaallegiance.com/alpha/index.php/ Alpha Allegience Website *http://www.dirty-dozen.org/forums/ Dirty Dozen Website *http://www.thedarkdominium.com/ THE DARK DOMINIUM Website References and Notations --Sarcasmsvoice 21:33, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Category:Alliances